The Darkness Without
by Ellie Accopelli
Summary: When Riku starts having dreams about the darkness, he starts to think that maybe he doesn't deserve to be around Sora. ONESHOT possibly YAOI! SORAxRIKU


**I know that it's not very good, but, I think I'm losing my creativity!! -sob-**

**Lissa: **so melodramatic woman.

**Elle:** -sniffle- am not.

_

* * *

_

_Darkness seemed to seep out from all sides, enveloping him in a cocoon before long. Riku struggled against it as long as he possibly could, his breath growing ragged as the suffocation progressed. He was drowning, whether in despair or in his own guilt, he knew not the difference in this place. _

_He glanced up, up upon the throne that stood elegantly in front of him. Upon it sat a heartless, but a human form. Sora, the name was left unsaid on his lips as his breathing all but stopped completely._

Riku jerked awake, sweat drenching through his shirt and his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"It was just a dream, just…a….dream." He threw himself back onto the bed with a groan as the sun slowly cast it's rays across his balcony.

He stood, his coverlet falling to the floor in a lifeless heap. As he made his way to the bathroom he noticed that there was glass strewn everywhere, as if all of the light's had blown as he had been sleeping… how could he not have heard that?

He knitted his eyebrows together, pondering over the thought as he continued his slow trek to the bathroom.

The water was freezing, the neglection of the heater bill that sat on the counter taking it's toll. He sighed as he reluctantly stood frigidly under the water, the numbing pain taking him away from his previous thoughts.

---o0o---

The day passed by without anything different occurring. He went to work, it started raining, and he got yelled at for being late to class.

Nothing seemed the same anymore, everyone was distant to him, their words like a radio turned on low. It all seemed to be background noise, his own thoughts seemed to drown everything around him, his pain and sorrow echoing off of the walls in his mind.

"Earth to Riku."

A soft voice jarred him from his revere. It was something he had realized during his first days of being apart of the darkness; Sora was the light that shined around him. Sora was all that was innocent and pure, while Riku was the complete opposite. The night to Sora's day.

It pained him to think of it like that, but it was the only thing that allowed him to distance himself from the essence of all things good that stood in front of him.

"Sorry, Sora." He said with a brief apologetic smile.

Last night's nightmare still haunted him as they made their way to the campus entrance. The day was warm, leaving a small sheen on Sora's skin. Riku resisted the urge to lean over and wipe it off.

Sora looked at looked confused at the sudden expression of struggle and pain that suddenly appeared on Riku's face.

"Riku…?" He asked hesitantly, putting out his hand and grasping Riku's arm.

Riku jerked away with a startling cry.

Sora jerked his hand back as if Riku had burned him. Riku looked up apologetically at Sora. He was appalled at his own actions, Sora hadn't meant anything by it, but trust Riku to think something of it.

---o0o---

Riku lay at the bottom of his tub, his head overlapped with the sudsy water. Today seemed to have been spiraling down in a never ending curve, going around in circles with every event that occurred.

He sat up, the sudden need for fresh air out-weighing the drowning of his thoughts, literately. As he wiped the water from his face, he heard an odd scurrying and scraping sound coming from the hallway. He wasn't scared necessarily. More like… curious. Too curious for his own good, that was what his mother had always told him.

He stepped out of the tub, water falling down around him. He didn't bother with a towel, there was only one thing that made that sound. _Heartless_. He looked around the bathroom, a potential weapon the only thing in his mind at the moment.

_Could always attack them with a bar of soap._

He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all. Shrugging slightly, he stepped out of the bathroom, slipping down the hallway slowly. A cold chill swept down the hallway, alerting him of his bare body. He shiver slightly but made no move to cover himself up.

As he neared the kitchen he heard the heavy breathing of someone, or some_thing_.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, he raced into the kitchen, arms grabbing the nearest weapon: a spoon.

"Riku! Oh my god." Sora spun around at a rapid speed, his face had gone a deep red. "I-I came by to see how you were. You left so quickly after school, that I was w-worried. I s-should have called."

Riku grabbed the blanket off of the breakfast bar, covering his suddenly heated body. "Y-you could have knocked!" _Great comeback._

Sora looked hesitantly over his shoulder, probably checking if it was safe to turn around. In seeing that it was, he hesitantly turned. "I did. But no one answered, a-and I know where you hide your key so…" He smiled apologetically.

"Well, why don't you stay? I hear there is going to be a pretty bad storm tonight." Riku said, it was true, he had heard it on the news.

Sora rolled his eyes, but smiled gratefully. "On a day like this?!"

It _was_ sunny outside, brighter then it had been for quite sometime.

Riku shrugged, anything was possible on Destiny Island… he let his thoughts stop there, he didn't dare let his thoughts travel any further.

"Oh, I know! I'll make you dinner!" Sora said, beaming. He was _so_ cute and innocent it was hard to say no.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go…get decent." He murmured the last part with a slight blush.

Though he could be sure, he could have sworn that he heard Sora whisper "_But you _are_ decent._"

---o0o---

By the time Riku had finished cleaning up, a wonderful smell had wafted through the house.

"Riku! Dinner's ready." Sora yelled down the hallway, his head sticking out of the doorway.

Riku smiled as he walked into the kitchen, only to find Sora in his apron that had "Kiss the Cook" stamped a _little_ too low on Sora.

He chuckled to himself, and Sora looked at him in utter confusion.

"What?" He asked poking Riku on the arm.

"Nothing, you'd just make a good housewife one day."

Sora did one of his looks that was a mixture of a glare and a pout. It was completely adorable.

"Eat your dinner." He mumbled before his look became suddenly mischievous smile plastered on his adorable face, "but choose wisely, I poisoned one of them. Mwuahaha!"

Riku smiled at his random evil, "But if I die, who will you cook terrible food for?" He asked with a mischievous look of his own.

Sora looked at him appalled, his mouth hanging open as if waiting for a fly to take nest. "I-I…"

He got a really hurt look on his face and Riku instantly regretted what he had said. Sora stalked off into the living room, sitting on the couch and looking down at his hands.

Riku followed after him, his heart squeezed slightly at hurting his beloved Sora, he hadn't meant for Sora to take it so harshly.

"Sora…" He began as he sat on the couch next to Sora.

What happened next was something that he had _not_ been expecting. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Sora was straddling his waist, pushing down his upper body with his small, child-like hands.

"Hee-hee, got you. You _so_ totally fell for it!" and with that, Sora broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I'll admit you got me. However, this is a _very_ compromising position you've put us in." He said with heavy stress on the word "us".

Sora blushed a deep red as he noticed how much their hips were clashing together, their inner thighs rubbing against each other.

"S-s-sorry." He mumbled as he made a move to get up.

"Not at all." And that was all Riku said before taking Sora's lips with his own.

He was filled with a bliss that he had not imagined was possible, he was finally kissing Sora; the light of his life. And it was in that moment that he realized how ridiculous his dream was, for Sora would always be there to drive the darkness away.

* * *

**This is just something I wrote because I felt like I wasn't having any inspiration so I thought, 'why don't I write a oneshot and see how it goes.' So, here it is. I haven't decided if I liked how it turned out, but if you all like it, then I _might_ continue it. Send me a review with your vote!**

**Onegai, Arigato**

**Elle-sempai**


End file.
